House MD: Teen Rebel
by SeaChelles09
Summary: When a stressed out mom visits House one day, House agrees to help her daughter out. With gossip about House going around and a rebellious teenager with a hard.to.solve condition, can House and his team help her? Or is this too much for them to handle?
1. Chapter 1: Melina Manson

_**House M.D**_

_**Smells like a Teen Rebel**_

**Note: **_Hey peeps! I love the show House and I wanted to make a lil' fanfic on it. I want to state, however, than I am only a 14 year old girl with NO background in medicine, so I'm doing the best I can. I could use a little assistance from you doctors and nurses out there, I want to be a nurse when I grow up, so I'm doing the best I can. Thanks again!_

_Love, Katrina Izumi :3_

_**Chapter One: Melinda Manson**_

"Any questions?"

Silence followed the room at the comment. The doctors looked at one another, confused, before one doctor raised his hand.

"I don't think that you're raising your hand to go pee-pee, are you?" Dr. Gregory House, the best diagnostician in New Jersey, no wait, the entire world; remarked. The doctor shifted in his chair uncomfortably before clearing his throat.

"Um, I don't think this is a psychology class."

"Um," House mocked. "I don't think that's yesterday's lunch on your lab coat, or is it? Oh, sorry, I thought this was the 'state the obvious' game."

"He's right though," a red-headed doctor remarked. "Aren't we supposed to be learning about hemophilia and other blood-related issues instead of psychological problems?"

House frowned. He was sitting in a computer chair, one leg propped up on the desk. He was laying back and twirling his cane in his hand, watching it spin. "You seem perky today. What's your name?"

"Dr. Melinda Manson," the red-head doctor said. "I'm 36 years old and I just moved here-"

"Ah, ah, ah!" House called out. "I said name, not 'book of your life.' So, _you're_ that Mansion chic."

"Manson," Melinda corrected. "I was a nurse before I moved here and I recently became a doctor-"

"Let me put it like this," House said. He stopped spinning his cane and he was now leaning forward, peering at her. "I. Don't. Care. I don't care, okay?"

"Please," Melinda begged. "My daughter is suffering from something and I'm not sure what it is."

House blinked in surprise. "Wow. I wouldn't admit it so openly. Maybe if you took her to a doctor-"

"I've already taken her to five different hospitals and eight different doctors," the woman said. "And besides, hemorrhages aren't my specialty. I'm an apprentice neruosurgeon."

"Knight appreantice or Donald Trump 'the Apprentice'?" House remarked. Melinda rolled her eyes and gathered up her stuff.

"Nevermind, Dr. Cuddy said you'd be able to help me-"

"Wait a minute," House said, getting to his feet. The assembly of about 20 doctors watched wide-eyed at the two. "Cuddy sent you to me?"

"Why else would I have been sent to you?" Melinda replied, sternly. House sighed before limping over to the door and picking up the intercom phone.

"Foremon, Chase, and Cameron please report to the classroom," House said, his voice filling the hospital. "And bring some doughnuts."

Melinda smiled and sat back down, satisfied. House groaned and set the phone back down.

_Shoot, and on my day off from treating patients too…_

* * *

"Hello, my name is Dr. Chase. I'll be examining you today."

"Do you write those lines yourself?" the little girl remarked. Robert Chase's face fell.

_She's sick_, he thought to calm himself down. _She's only crabby because she's sick_.

"How old are you?" Chase asked.

"How old are _you_? 45?"

Chase grit his teeth but took out a little flashlight. He was standing next to a grumpy girl in exam room one. She was propped up on the bed, trying to look menacing.

"Fifteen," the girl said exasperatly as Chase checked her pupils. The girl was wearing dark jeans with several pockets and a black t-shirt with the words 'Ki$$ my A$$' written on it. She was also wearing a little eyeliner and red lipstick. Her left ear had three earing while her right ear only had one. There was a gigantic gold stud on her nose. Only her golden-red hair showed signs of natural beauty because it wasn't damaged with artificail highlights or dye.

"I'm 27 by the way. Hey, are you wearing contacts?" Chase asked, reaching forward with his gloved hand. The girl jerked back and rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah," she said, tipping her head back to pull them out. "Prescription contacts."

Chase held out his hand so she could dump the contents into his hand. His mouth fell open when he looked back at her.

"I think you're allergic to them," Chase said, examining her eyes. "Why don't you wear glasses? No one wears contacts anymore-"

"Bug off will you!" she hissed. "Are you here to examine me or give me fashion tips?"

Before Chase could retort, the door opened and Dr. Eric Foreman stepped in. He raised an eyebrow at Chase as he saw the two, both looked angry.

"Areka Manson?" Foreman asked. The girl nodded reluctantly.

"It's not 'ah-ree-kah' it's 'air-ah-kah.' You know, like the name 'Erica?'"

Foreman nodded. "Sure. Well, if you'll come with me, I'd like to get an x-ray of you."

Areka nodded and slid off the bed, giving Chase a nasty look, and paused. Foreman stopped at the door.

"Come on."

"I-I can't breathe," Areka wheezed slightly. Foreman ran over to her, catching her before she fell. She coughed into her hands and wheezed, gasping for air.

"We need help in the exam room," Foreman called out of the door. Nurses in the halls paused and ran in their direction.

"There's blood on her hands," Chase examined, still holding onto her unconcious body. Foreman turned around to look at Chase.

"She's coughing up blood?"

* * *

"She's coughing up blood," House said.

It was now fifteen minutes since the incident in the exam room and now House, Chase, Forman, and Dr. Allison Cameron were sitting in their usual investigation room. The letters '_coughing blood'_ were written across the infamous white board. House was sitting on the counter next to the coffee-maker, twirling his cane.

"Anything else?" House said, continuing to be intrigued by his baton-twirling. Foreman and Chase frowned at each other while Cameron was looking through Areka and Melinda Manson's medical files.

"Please, one at a time," House said sarcastically. "There's no need for so many of you to talk at once."

"Well, she was wheezing," Chase said. House took his eyes off of his twirling for two seconds to look at Chase. He then resumed to being mesmerized.

"She was wheezing," House said, stopping his twirling and hopping off of the counter. He limped over to the board and wrote 'wheezing' on the board.

"That still doesn't narrow the list," Foreman said. "It could be anything: seizure, bronchitis, asthma, pneumonia-"

"On the right track, Foreman," House said. "You get a gold star. But no, nothing to do with her brain or heart. So, you only get half a gold star."

"But bronchitis has nothing to do…" Cameron paused mid-sentence. "It's her lungs, isn't it?"

"Bingo!" House called, scaring his three subordinates. "She has lung problems, can anyone tell me why?"

Cameron frowned and turned to the other two.

"C'mon, c'mon," House urged them. "She's fifteen, her father walked out of her family at a young age, her mother is a doctor, and she walks around like the Princess Undead, she wears a shirt that screams '_kiss my ass_.' Isn't it obvious? She's shouting out _rebellious_ to everyone's faces and no one's turning around to notice."

"A teen rebel?" Chase said. "Makes sense. When I was examining her, she was acting like a younger…female version of House."

"No way," Cameron exclaimed. "A _younger_ House? I have got to meet her!"

"And you will," House said. "I want chest x-rays on her. Check for asthma, bronchitis, anything to prove our statement's true."

Foreman, Chase, and Cameron nodded and turned to leave. House cleared his throat.

"Cameron, I need to speak to you."

The young doctor stopped and frowned. Chase and Foreman had already left.

"Listen," House said. "I have duty in 10 minutes and I can't make it. I'll give you a chocolate heart if you do it for me."

Cameron crossed her arms over her chest and put on a harsh face. "Don't play that crap with me, Gregory House. I know about you and Stacey Warner."

"B-but mommy," House said, but he stopped. "Wait, me and _Stacey_?"

"Yup," Cameron said, an attitude in her voice. House blinked in confusion.

"But, how'd you-" House' mouth twisted into an 'O' as a flicker of recognition washed over his face. "Wilson."

"You're not his _only_ best friend," Cameron said, nodding. Dr. James Wilson was House' oldest 'best' friend in the hospital. He came by time-to-time to either cheer Cameron up or give House 'good' advice. Recently, he charged House of being _miserable_.

"I see," said House. He stood up and walked to the door. "I'm going to talk to Wilson."

"I'll do it," she said, sighing. House held up a hand to stop her.

"You said you'd go on duty for me."

"I did not!" Cameron argued. "And bribing me with chocolate _isn't_ going to do it."

House groaned and dug into his pocket. Cameron thought he was about to pull out his usual Vicodin, or pain killers, but his black leather wallet emerged in his hand. He pulled out two crisp $100 bills and handed them to Cameron.

"Now will you do it?" House said, adding a pout in his lip. "This can buy you _lots_ of chocolates."

Cameron couldn't help but smile. She sighed and walked to him, plucking the two hundred dollars out of his hands.

"You still have to tell me what's going on with you and Stacey."

"Nothing," House said. "What's wrong? Evil step-mom jealous?"

"Evil step-mom worried," Cameron said sincerely, wondering if he meant her as the evil step-mom. "She's married, and that kiss meant something to her."

"She'll break up with Marc and come to me," House said, bravely.

"People can't divorce cripples," Cameron argued. House held up his cane to show it off.

"Gee, thanks."

"That's not what I mean!"

"Well then," House said finally. "What do you mean? 'Cause I'm not following you."

Cameron held her hands up in defeat. "Never mind. I'm off to check on _your_ patients!"

Cameron turned and stormed through the glass door and out into the hall. House argued whether or not to chase after her, but realized he was crippled. Instead, he walked down the hall towards Wilson's room.

_**Note: Chapter One: End. How do you guys like it so far? I hope it is okay, R&R please!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble in Paradise ::not::

_**House M.D**_

_**Smells like a Teen Rebel**_

**Note: **_Hey peeps! I love the show House and I wanted to make a lil' fanfic on it. I want to state, however, than I am only a 14 year old girl with NO background in medicine, so I'm doing the best I can. I could use a little assistance from you doctors and nurses out there, I want to be a nurse when I grow up, so I'm doing the best I can. Thanks again!_

_Love, Katrina Izumi :3_

_P.S Thank you my two first reviewers. This chapter's dedicated to you guys :D_

_**Chapter Two: Trouble in Paradise (not)**_

* * *

"I don't believe you."

Dr. James Wilson looked up from the desk of his office and sighed as he yanked off his reading glasses.

"What is it, House?"

"Nothing," House said, liming over to Wilson's desk. "Except that you don't know how to keep your mouth shut."

"She was worried about you!" Wilson exclaimed. House made his usual playfully confused face.

"You _know_ who I'm talking about?"

"I only told Cameron," Wilson said, sighing. "Maybe if you hadn't started acting so distant-"

"Maybe if you would've minded your own business and not told step-mommy, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"But we _are_," Wilson argued back. "Cameron was getting suspicious, she would've figured it out-"

"If we were planning on making a nuclear weapon, would you have given her our secret formula?" House retorted as his pager went off. "I didn't think so. Now then, my little beeper is going haywire, and I'm going to go check it out."

* * *

"You're a pwetty lady."

"Why, thank you," Cameron said before she walked into exam room three. A little girl, about five maybe, was sitting on the examination bed, swinging her left leg.

"What can Allison do for you today?" Cameron said, washing her hands and pulling on her latex.

"Allison?" the girl said, pondering. "That's a pwetty name. Mine's Morgan."

"Well then Morgan," Cameron said, forcing a smile on her face. "What hurts?"

"My leg hurts," Morgan said, pointing to her right leg. "I fell down."

"Well, let me see it," Cameron said, gently squeezing Morgan's thigh. "Does this hurt?"

Morgan shook her head. Cameron lowered her hand down the Morgan's knee. Once again she gently squeezed it. Morgan shook her head again. Cameron slid down to Morgan's calf before the girl spoke up.

"It's my foot that hurts."

"Your foot, huh?" Cameron said. She frowned. _If her foot hurts, why's she wearing socks and tennis shoes?_ Cameron removed the shoe and sock and started squeezing it. Morgan's face paled as Cameron squeezed her ankle.

"Is it bwoken?" Morgan asked, recovering from the pain.

"It's only sprained," Cameron said, getting up and walking to the cabinets. "You shouldn't walk on it for awhile, though." She picked up Morgan's medical file and wrote in it, and then frowned.

"Morgan, cutey-pie, what's your last name?"

"Walker," she said casually.

"Are you here with your mommy or daddy?"

Morgan shook her head. "No, I'm here with my daddy's friend."

Cameron's brows furrowed and she walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Princeton Plainsboro Hospital, how may I help you?"

"Is this the reception desk?" Cameron said into it.

"It is," the cheerful nurse on the other end replied.

"Great," Cameron said, watching Morgan hop off the bed and put her shoes back on. "Listen, I need to get in contact with Morgan Walker's guardian in the waiting room."

"Please hold," the receptionist responded.

"No," Cameron said. "Just send them to room three."

Cameron hung the phone back on the cradle, not hearing the response.

"Am…I in trouble?" Morgan asked. Cameron spun around and finally realized how badly the girl was beaten up. Her blonde hair was a tangled mass on her head and her arms were cut. Cameron noted to beat herself up later for putting House before her (I mean, _his_) patients. Cameron kneeled down so she was eye-level with Morgan.

"Honey, why would you be in trouble?"

"He said he'd kill me if I didn't do what he said."

"Who did?"

Morgan shook her head. "I…I don't want to die."

Morgan burst into tears and Cameron reached forward to hug her. Morgan cried into her shoulder.

"Come on; let's go find this bad man. We won't let him hurt you, I promise."

Morgan nodded and followed behind Cameron as she threw the door open. Nurses turned to stop and look at them, but continued on their way. Cameron stopped in the waiting room.

"Which one?"

"The one behind the newspaper," Morgan whispered. Cameron turned to the receptionist and made a hand gesture. The receptionist nodded and pressed the 'security' button. An alarm went off in the building. The man behind the newspaper jump and threw down his newspaper. When he saw Cameron holding Morgan's hand, he cast a glare at Cameron before jumping to his feet and taking off.

"Security!" Cameron screamed, chasing after him. The man already had a mile between him and Cameron, but he was too focused with getting away that he didn't realize a doctor was heading his way until he crashed into him. The man slid across the ground and stopped at the feet of the security guards.

"You are coming with us," said the menacing holders-of-peace. The man rolled his was and was dragged away by the two large guards. Cameron caught up with them, panting, and stopped when she saw the doctor the man had run into.

"Great job, Foreman," she laughed.

"Are you kidding me?" Foreman said, letting Cameron help him to his feet. "I thought I was getting jumped by a lion."

"Well, you're a hero now," Cameron said, grinning. Foreman nodded as a smile crept on his face.

"Foreman, the hero of all heroes."

Cameron playfully punched his arm. "Don't get _too_ in over your head. How'd the chest x-ray go?"

Foreman's mood changed as he sighed. "Not good."

Cameron frowned. "Areka is that sick?"

"No, the chest x-ray machine is down."

"Allison?"

Cameron jumped when the little voice crept up into her ears. She spun around and saw Morgan standing there.

"I wanna go home now."

Cameron nodded. "Okay then."

Cameron lifted Morgan up and placed her in Foreman's arms.

"What?" Foreman said, staring at Cameron. "Why me?"

"Because," Cameron said, walking down the hall. "I have stuff to do. The press is waiting for me. Her name's Morgan Walker. Call her parents and let them know she's okay."

Foreman's grumbling faded as Cameron walked down the hall. _For $200 for 30 minutes, this isn't that bad._

* * *

"Just my luck."

"_You're_ luck? I spent my afternoon calling _'Walker's'_ in the district. Do you know how long it took to find that girl's parents? I mean, imagine if she were kidnapped in _Georgia_ or _Maryland_ and the kidnapper was just passing through here."

"Then why aren't you still calling?"

Foreman and Chase swiveled in their seats to look at Lisa Cuddy, who was looking as stressed out as ever.

"Where's House?"

"On duty," Chase said, looking at the whiteboard. The letters '_coughing blood_,' '_wheezing_,' and '_hoarse voice'_ were written on the board.

"Liar," Cuddy said. "Now, either both Cameron and House are on duty together, or you're covering up."

"Now, honestly, am I that low?" Chase said, accentuating his Australian accent even more.

Cuddy made a face. "Cute. Well then, I'm off to look for your very-fired boss."

Cuddy stormed out of the investigation room; Chase and Foreman listened as her heels stopped clicking in the distance.

"Where were we?" Chase asked.

"We were talking about Morgan."

"Who?" Chase asked, frowning.

Foreman rolled his eyes. "Never mind. Let's go check up on our little 'bundle of joy.'"

"Are we talking about Cuddy, House, or Areka?" Chase said, rising from his seat. Foreman pondered that.

"How about 'all of the above'?"

"I don't believe you!"

House rolled his eyes and sped quickly down the hall. Lisa Cuddy caught up to him pretty quickly though.

"I curse this damn leg," House said as a greeting. Cuddy didn't look pleased.

"Where were you?"

House put on his usual playfully confused face. "I was checking on my patient-"

"You were gossiping with your boyfriend," Cuddy spat. "And you were supposed to be on clinic duty!"

"I don't consider Wilson my boyfriend," House said. "And I was on clinic duty-"

"_Cameron_ was covering for you," Cuddy said. "And since she caught a pedophile and set off the whole damn alarm in the hospital, I knew you weren't on clinic duty. Has _this_ happened before?"

"What did?" House said, limping back down the hall towards his office. "Someone covering for me, or a pedophile escaping?"

Cuddy slapped him with her large book. "Now, either you go check on your patient, or you're going on clinic duty: for twice as long."

House rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to argue, but Cuddy was already storming down the hall. House turned to his right and walked down to Areka's room.


	3. Chapter 3: CT spells Constant Trouble

_**House M.D**_

_**Smells like a Teen Rebel**_

**Note: **_Hey peeps! I love the show House and I wanted to make a lil' fanfic on it. I want to state, however, than I am only a 14 year old girl with NO background in medicine, so I'm doing the best I can. I could use a little assistance from you doctors and nurses out there, I want to be a nurse when I grow up, so I'm doing the best I can. Thanks again!_

_Love, Katrina Izumi :3_

**_Chapter Three: CT spells Constant Trouble_**

* * *

A loud thumping noise startled the girl inside the room. Areka Manson jerked awake as House banged his cane on the glass door. He let himself in.

"Hello, my name's House."

"I don't want to see another doctor," Areka said, rolling over to turn her back to him. "The others were pathetic."

"Oh, they were right," said House, limping over to a metal chair right next to her bed. "You are a little firecracker, aren't you?"

Areka rolled back over so that she was facing him. "They were right. You are pathetic."

House gave a sharp intake of breath and pretended to look hurt. "Sheesh, I guess my occasional one-liners won't work against you, huh?"

"I'm sorry," she said. House blinked in surprise.

"Well then, I guess out little competition ends. I'm giving you a 6/10, only because you gave up sooner than I thought."

Areka managed a smile. She cleared her throat. "So, do they know what's wrong with me?"

"I'm thinking asthma," House said. "But, it wouldn't explain the coughing up blood-wait a minute, you tricked me. I'm not supposed to address my theories to _you_."

Areka smiled again. Now that she wasn't wearing make-up or her bad-ass clothes, she looked like a normal teenager. House sighed.

"So, living a hard life, huh?"

Areka shrugged, clearing her throat again. "I'm sick and I've visited over a million doctors. I have to admit, it's not a walk in the park."

"God!" House exclaimed, making Areka jumped. "You _are_ me!"

Areka laughed, but regretted it when she went into a fit of coughing. He pressed her face into the pillow, but it didn't cease. She lifted her head up, now wheezing instead of coughing.

"What's wrong with me?" she managed a House jumped to his feet. He reached for a tube and shoved it down her throat.

"We're going to open your throat," House said, as a very shocked Foreman and Chase walked in. "We need to get her into surgery."

"We don't even know what's wrong with her," Chase argued.

"Get her throat open again and get a CT scan on her chest."

"The machine's broken," Foreman said.

"Well then," House said, pissed off. "Do _something_ of relevance! She's not going to be able to live if you just stand there!"

Foreman nodded and ran off into the hallway. Chase helped House reopen her esophagus.

* * *

"So, Areka choked on her own laughter."

Cameron, Chase, and Foreman were once again in the investigation room with house. House was leaning on the whiteboard.

"It's obvious then," Chase said. "She's asthmatic."

"Well duh it's obvious," House retorted. "After all, the only way we got her to breathe again was by shoving an inhaler down her throat."

"But asthma doesn't cause bleeding-"

"Which is why we're in here," House said. "We know the blood is coming from her lungs-"

"We know that?" Foreman said. "The blood can come from anywhere, her stomach or teeth-"

"Lungs," House said simply. "The lungs are a sensitive thing. We know that on Melinda's side of the family there runs diabetes, but it skips a generation and Melinda has it now-"

"You call her by her first name?" Chase remarked. House sucked his teeth.

"Yeah, Cuddy forced me to."

"You're actually listening to Cuddy?" Cameron said, surprised.

"I'm not giving her another reason to fire my sorry tushy," House said. "Now, where were we? Ah, yes. We know Melinda Manson's side of the family is clear. But, what about the dad? Was he hemophiliac? Did he have asthma?"

"You think this is a genetic disorder?" Foreman said. "What about Li-Fraumeni syndrome?"

"She's not the incredible walking cancer girl!" Cameron argued. "What if it's not genetic? What if it's sarcoma?"

"There's nothing wrong with her bones," Chase said. "It's her lungs. I'm thinking bronchitis."

"You're all wrong," House said, twirling his cane. He looked somber. "In those five minutes that I saw the girl, I knew enough to have a hunch at what's eating her. Almost literally."

"Well," Foreman said testily, hating being called wrong by House. "What does she have then, big boss?"

"When I was trying to save her life," House said, getting in his story mood. "I was thinking about what you guys were saying about her. She's a rebel, her mom works 24/7, and she didn't know she was asthmatic."

Cameron covered her mouth in shock. "You don't think she…smokes, do you?"

House nodded. "I think she has COPD."

"Lung disease?" Foreman exclaimed. "You think she has _lung disease_?"

House sighed. "Yes, Chase, are you going to burst out too?"

Chase looked shocked. "But, how?"

"Simple," House said, walking over to the table and sitting on the edge. "You have a girl who just moved here from Georgia, which is in the south, which is where _tobacco_ grows. The girl recently moves to Princeton, is rejected because she either dresses differently or smells weird, you know how kids are these days, and she becomes an outcast. So then girl dresses in a semi-gothic way and walks around, intimidating people with her stares, and immediately follows the wrong crowd. Girl gets drawn into the crowd and soon they're forcing peer pressure on her and she's smoking, unaware that it's slowly killing her and her mother's never at home to know, so_ why_ does it matter to her?"

Silence followed House's story.

"If we have to go all the way to Las Vegas to get a CT scan, then let's do it," House said.

"But, COPD is _incurable_," Foreman said. House nodded.

"I now, but what if it's not COPD? We can't just let her die and then have the autopsy report show that she died of an asthma attack because we didn't treat her correctly."

"House." Wilson.

"Not right now, boy-toy," House said. "I'm busy right now."

"CT's working," Wilson said. "I wanted your patient to be first."

"Wow, is this pure coincidence or are you pulling my leg?"

"How about both," Wilson said. "You're scheduled for it in 10 minutes. Get a move on."

* * *

"Greg."

House spun around and sighed in relief. He was in his office. "Allison. Why'd you call me by my first name?"

Cameron shrugged. "Don't know. I think you may be right about the COPD. Unfortunately, the original suspect was bronchitis, but since she refused to get treatment, it spread. I think you may be right about her smoking. The smoke contributed to making this a deadly disease."

House sighed. "I know. You guys worked pretty quickly. Is she awake?"

Cameron nodded. "She doesn't know she's dying though. I-I think I should-"

House shushed her. "I will. Wish me luck."

House limped down the hall outside of Areka's door and knocked. The girl turned around and smiled at House through the glass barrier. House walked in.

"I'll make this quick and easy," House said.

"I'm dying," Areka said, sadly. "I know already. You guys need to learn how to whisper."

"I'm sorry," House said, somberly. "You're dying from lung disease."

"Lung disease?" Areka said, sitting up. "Isn't when there's a tumor in my lung?"

House shook his head. "That's lung caner. Lung disease is incurable-" House frowned and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"What?" Areka said. "I'm dying and you're staring at me?"

"How long have you been smoking?" House said bluntly.

"Ah!" Areka said, offended. "You think I smoke?"

"Why wouldn't I?" House said, frowning. "Your lung screams 'death.' If you don't smoke, why is it so poisoned?"

"I don't smoke," Areka repeated. "Got it, old man?"

"I think I got it. Young…girl."

Areka bit her bit and lied back down. House limped to the door.

"You are leaving me?"

"Just for a little bit," House said, pausing for a minute. "Trying to save your life, y'know?"

Areka closed her eyes and sighed. "I have a GPA of 3.7."


	4. Chapter 4: Areka's Misunderstood Life

_**House M.D**_

_**Smells like a Teen Rebel**_

**Note: **_Hey peeps! I love the show House and I wanted to make a lil' fanfic on it. I want to state, however, than I am only a 14 year old girl with NO background in medicine, so I'm doing the best I can. I could use a little assistance from you doctors and nurses out there, I want to be a nurse when I grow up, so I'm doing the best I can. Thanks again!_

_Love, Katrina Izumi :3_

_**Chapter Four: Areka's Misunderstood Life**_

* * *

House stopped, hand on the door handle. "What?"

Areka sat up again. "I have a grade point average of a 3.7."

"Is that code for F-?" House asked, turning around. Areka laughed weakly.

"No silly. A 3.7 is a B+."

"You're a teen rebel with a b-plus?" House said. Areka chuckled again.

"I'm a geek," Areka said. "I'm actually supposed to have a 3.9, but my history teacher doesn't like the way I dress. I've been trying to get my mom to talk to her but my mom's always gone."

House walked back over to Areka's bed and plopped into the chair. "You…care about your grades?"

"Of course," Areka said, rolling over to look at him. "I have to have good grades if I want to become a marine biologist."

House blinked in surprise and put on his shocked face. "A rebellious girl wanting a smart job? What's up with this world?"

"Alyssa got me into it," Areka said, sighing. "When I moved here to New Jersey, the kids in my grade didn't like my southern accent or the way I dressed. I was an instant outcast, if I would've know the kids here were so uptight about that crap I could've been prepared to change of something, but I didn't. Then, I met Alyssa Edgar. She's the one that showed me about life, driving, partying, messing with people-"

"Smoking?" House added. Areka shook her head, coughing slightly.

"No, silly. I couldn't do that to my lungs. And besides, I hate the smell of smoke. I don't drink either, alcohol tastes like pee."

"And you know this how?" House said. Areka smiled again.

"You're a funny guy, Doc. Unfortunately my doctors left out one detail: they didn't tell me I had asthma. I _knew_ I had asthma when I was five. I fell of the swing and went into a fit of coughing, and my friend's mom brought me to the hospital. Since then I've been keeping this a secret from my mom, and when I needed to get refills on my inhalers I either went there after school and lied to my mom about where I've been, or I went with my mother when she needed to fill up her medication."

"It's human nature to lie," House said, stating his famous philosophy. House pulled out his bottle of vicadin and popped them in. Areka sighed.

"I know I'm not the goodest of girls," Areka said. "But, I've done some good in my life. Guess karma came back to bite me in the ass-_butt_, I mean. Butt."

"_Goodest_?" House said, putting his pain killers back in his pocket. "For the world's greatest rebel, you sure _doesn't_ have good English."

"I'm sorry," Areka said, tears forming in her eyes. House's mouth opened in surprise.

_I made her cry?_ "Sorry for what? I'm sure 'goodest' is in the dictionary _somewhere_-"

"I mean for this," Areka said, tears rolling down her cheeks as she sat back up. "I don't want to die. It sucks having to die from second-hand smoke. If my other damn doctors were as great as you I wouldn't be dying right now."

House pulled himself to his feet and limped to the doors. Areka blinked in surprise.

"Where are you going?"

"You said you don't want to die," House said, opening the glass door. "So now I have to do my job. Later, alligator!"

Ignoring Areka's protests, he slammed the glass door closed and limped back to the investigation room.

* * *

"You want to what?"

"I wanna see the friggin' x-rays of 'Reka's lungs! Where are they?"

"Cuddy has them in an envelope in her office," Chase remarked. "_Why_? She's suffering from COPD."

House sighed and walked over to the board. He crossed out '_COPD/Lung disease_' from the board.

"Let's say we mistaken her rotting lungs for all the smoke trapped in there. Let's say there's a hidden tumor in her lungs, can we find it?"

"You think she has _lung cancer_?" Foreman said, leaning forward, interested. "Why the sudden change of heart? Not literally, of course."

"Have you met a bad-ass bitch who doesn't drink, smoke,_ and_ had a GPA of 3.7?"

"You found out all that?" Cameron said, surprised.

"You'd be surprised what a patient says when they find out they're dying," House retorted. "Now, according to Ms. Manson, she breathes in second-hand smoke 3 times a day for 5 days out of the week. She's been here for two months, so how often has she and her friend been 'smoking'?"

"That's 15 times a week-" Foreman calculated.

"-making it 60 times a month-" Chase continued.

"-meaning she's breathed in smoke 120 times in the last two months," Cameron finished. "That's enough to kill an asthmatic."

Silence filled the room.

"I need those photos," House said. "If I'm right, we can help her."

"Okay," Cameron said, standing up. "I'll get them."

"We'll go with you," Chase said as he and Foreman stood up. House stopped them with a 'uh-uh.'

"You're going to break into her house."

"Are you crazy?" Foreman said. "That's not even necessary. We know what's causing it."

"People lie," House said, walking to the table. "I don't think Areka's friend is the one poisoning her. Search the house for drugs or whatnot. I'm going to visit grandma for little not-rebel hood's x-rays. And don't worry about dear Meli. I'm sure she's learning about gynecology in dear ole' doctor Riley's class."

Chase gave Foreman a weird face before storming out. House sighed and lie back in his chair.

"I _so_ love this job!"

* * *

"But Lisa-"

"I said no, Allison. Not until House gets his pathetic behind in my office!"

"You're killing a patient," Cameron urged. "You could get sued for this!"

"I don't care," Cuddy said, stubbornly. She sighed and sat back behind her desk, rubbing her temples. "Allison. Cameron, I'm sorry, but I just lost my defense attorney not long ago, my best employee is going insane, not that he isn't already, but anyway. Where was I? Oh, yeah, and I'm being overworked."

"Cuddy," Cameron said, firmly. "If you don't supply those pictures, you'll have the death of a fifteen year old girl on your conscious."

Cuddy stopped rubbing her head to look up at Cameron.

"With a GPA of a B," Cameron added, hoping it added to her motivation.

* * *

"See anything, Rob?"

"Nothing yet…Eri."

"Don't ever call me that again," Foreman remarked, opening the bathroom cabinet mirrors.

"This is a waste of time," Chase said, leaning against the doorway between the master bedroom and the private bathroom. "We won't find anything."

"Yes we will," said Foreman, looking at the prescribed pills as he pulled each of them out. "I have to believe House about Areka's friend. The teenagers here don't smoke; they'd be in big trouble. I do believe the teens who manage to sneak into clubs smoke, but Areka doesn't seem like that kind of girl."

"Not you know what kind of girl she is by listening to House?" Chase said, surprised. "And after she called me a ripe old bastard?"

Foreman stopped looking at the pills to look over at Chase. "She called you a bastard?"

"Well, not really," the Australian said. "But she didcall me old."

"She likes you," Foreman said, returning to scanning the pill bottles.

"Don't even joke about that," Chase said, shuddering. "Remember the last time I met a cancer patient?"

Foreman laughed at the memory. The last cancer patient they had dealt with was a girl, about 13, who had managed to persuade Chase into giving her first kiss.

"A-ha!" Foreman said, proudly. He pushed aside a dozen pill bottle and pulled out a large box.

"Are those-?"

"Camel cigarettes," Foreman said, holding the box up. "This is what we're here for. Should we bring the box to big H?"

Chase took the box and looked inside. "No need. It's empty."

* * *

"So," House said, tapping his cane on the floor. "It's 8 o'clock in the evening, I missing my favorite soap, and for what? My two flunkies bring back an empty cigarette box and my little whore is out having dinner with grandma?"

"I am not your _whore_!" Cameron said, walking into the investigation room with a large envelope.

"Then where've you been?" House complained.

"Having dinner with grandma…Cuddy, I mean."

"For three hours?" House said. "What'd you guys talk about?"

"I have the pictures," Cameron said, thrusting them at House. "Let's find out what's happened."

House took them, not taking his eyes off Cameron.

"What?"

"Don't change the subject."

"I'm not."

"You were," House said.

"I'm not having this conversation," Cameron said. House raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, but we are."

"Can we just check it out?" Chase interrupted them, snatching the envelope from House and opening it. Foreman rolled another white board into the room. He flipped a switch and Chase jammed the x-ray photos into the holders. House observed them.

"You guys thought _this_ was COPD?"

"You said it _was_ COPD," Cameron corrected. House shook his head.

"I suggested it. You 'confirmed' it was true. Now then, it seems her left lung is suffering from lung cancer, but that can be removed through pneumonectomy."

"You want to surgically remove the lung?" Chase asked. House turned to him.

"Did I stutter? Now then, do it quickly before those icky tumors start growing in her other lung too."

Chase, Cameron, and Foreman nodded as they exited the room, single file. House popped another vicadon in his mouth before chewing it thoughtfully, remembering his youth.

* * *

_**Almost done people, hope you enjoyed it! I may make another House story! R&R plz!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Surgery, Patients, and Suspen

_**House M.D**_

_**Smells like a Teen Rebel**_

**Note: **_Hey peeps! I love the show House and I wanted to make a lil' fanfic on it. I want to state, however, than I am only a 14 year old girl with NO background in medicine, so I'm doing the best I can. I could use a little assistance from you doctors and nurses out there, I want to be a nurse when I grow up, so I'm doing the best I can. Thanks again!_

_Love, Katrina Izumi :3_

**_Chapter Five: Surgery, Patients, and Suspensions, oh my! _**

* * *

House watched from the next room over. He watched as the surgeons forced tubes down the sleeping girl's throat, poking at her stomach trying to remove the cancer. Chase was observing the surgery while Foreman was standing next to House, arms crossed over his chest. Cameron was standing next to Foreman, watching the operation on a TV-screen.

"Her heart rate is normal," Cameron informed. "She may get through this."

"Make sure she gets put into chemotherapy after this," House said, limping to the door. "I have other business to attend to."

Before Foreman or Cameron could protest, House was already pushing through the swinging doors. House proceeded down the empty hall, it was well past 10 pm, and he had practically begged Cuddy to get the surgeons into the hospital so late at night.

"Greg."

House tried to quicken his speed, but he cursed his leg again, as he did the day before, and sucked his teeth as he spun around to come face-to-face with Wilson.

"Can I help you, Jamie?"

"House," Wilson said, simply. "You're in trouble."

"By whom?" House said, curious. "Areka's worst enemy?"

"Cuddy," Wilson said. House once again put on his confused face.

"Cuddy's Areka's worst enemy?"

"Cuddy's looking for you," Wilson said. "And it's not pretty. I tried to defend you; but it's like grabbing the bull by its horns."

House nodded. "I'll make sure to call you when I'm surrounded by a bunch of thugs."

House turned to continue down the hall, but Wilson grabbed his arm. "Greg, this is serious. Go see Cuddy and straighten things out."

House sighed in defeat and turned to look at Wilson. "Fine, I'll go visit her in her blasted office. But, you have oversee 'Reka's surgery. Oh, and bring a big bowl of popcorn. We're going to be watching the surgery again in three hours."

Wilson made a face before giving a small smile. He released House and went down the hall to the surgery room. House sighed and continued down the hall to Cuddy's.

* * *

"She what?"

"I don't believe it either," Cameron informed Foreman as House left the room. "But, we're going to be out of business for awhile."

There was a rapping on the window between the surgery room and observation room. Foreman and Cameron jumped and sighed in relief as Chase was on the other side, pulling off his scrubs. He flashed then an 'okay' sign and exited the room while the other surgeons cleaned her off and prepared her for recovery.

"How was it?" Cameron said as she burst through the double doors into the hallway. Chase was walking towards them.

"It was okay," Chase said. "Only one lung was affected by the tumors. The removal of one lung was successful."

"Great job," Foreman said, playfully shoving Chase in the arm as Wilson made his way towards them.

"What's up?" Chase said, grinning happily. Wilson's face showed anything but happiness.

"The fireworks are about to begin," Wilson said bluntly. "We should get seats."

"I call dibs on the glass window," Cameron said comically.

No one laughed.

* * *

"Grandma, you called?"

"Don't call me that," Cuddy said, looking up from her desk. "We have to talk."

"'Bout what?" House said, peculiarly. "About not getting consent from Melinda for the surgery? Well you see, what happened was-"

"HOUSE!" Cuddy roared. House took a step back, his faced showed slight horror. "_This_ is what I'm talking about!"

"My sarcasm?" House asked, leaning forward. "Because if that's the case, grams, I-"

"Everything!" Cuddy snapped. "Especially endangering the patients! I've let it slipped too many times, I can't let it happen again. You could end up killing someone!"

"If I kill someone," House said, remembering what Cuddy said after she had put Foreman in charge four and a half weeks ago. "Won't that mean that Cameron's in charge?"

"No," said Cuddy, a fanatical look on her face. Cuddy cleared her throat as she got up from her desk and walked over to House. He was taller than her by about a head. "No, and you know _why_? Because I won't let you kill a patient. Never."

"You have that madman look again, honey," House said, frowning. "Are you gonna spit it out, or are you going to lecture me on the importance of 'the elixir of life' because people die eventually."

"Your friends are outside," Cuddy said, pointing over his shoulder. House spun around and saw Cameron, Chase, Foreman, and Wilson peeping in from the glass windows. House groaned and walked over to the windows. The four of them stared at House in awe before he closed the shutters. Muffled moans could be heard.

"So, where were we?" House said, spinning around.

"You're suspended."

House blinked in real confusion. "_Huh_?"

"You're in pain and deaf?" Cuddy retorted. "I said, you're _suspended_. For three weeks. Now get out of my sight, I don't want to see you for 21 days."

"But grand-_Cuddy_!" House protested. "This hospital isn't going to flourish without me! And none of my patients have actually died-"

"You worked Webster's migraine concoction on a coma patient," Cuddy replied as she wheeled around to face House. "You've tortured countless patients to get personal information from them, you've made my best attorney quit, _and_, recently, you got Webster to sue the hospital! What's next, huh? _Now_ do you see why I've suspended you? Go, now!"

House bit his lip and took a step back. "Can't we work this ou-"

"Would you like me to make it a month?" Cuddy snapped back as she sat back down in her chair. "Because I'm dying to see you away from this hospital for the rest of my life."

House thought wisely not to upset her, so he walked to the door and opened it. The first thing he saw was his three top employees jumping backwards. House shut the door behind him then looked at the oak doors.

"Hm, keyhole," House said. "So efficient."

"So?" Foreman said as House took off down the hall. "How long are you suspended for?"

"How'd you know I was suspended?" House asked as he turned to look at them. A cheap grin spread on his face. "I should've known. _Cameron_."

"She was going to make it longer," Cameron protested as they entered the investigation room. "That one time when we were having dinner she had told me she was going to fire you. I told her to suspend you for month."

"And Chase and I urged her to make it three weeks," Foreman remarked, taking a seat at the table.

"I'll make sure you get guys a gold medal," House said sourly. "But now, I have to pack up to go. Maybe then Cameron could fill up the position of 'House'."

Cameron frowned as she made coffee. "You could still help out."

"But I'm not getting paid," House said, spinning the white board. It was now blank, due to the successful accomplishment with Areka's condition.

"How'd the surgery go?" House said, changing the subject.

"Just great," Chase said with a large grin. "She'll be ready to leave in a couple of days. It depends on how well her recovery goes."

House nodded. "Okay. Is visiting hours over?"

Chase and Foreman looked at each other. "She's still asleep."

"Asleep or not," House remarked, going to the door. "I still want to see her."

* * *

"James? I know you're there."

"Lisa," Wilson said, walking into Cuddy's office. "Don't you think you're making a mistake?"

"I've made lots of errors in my life," Cuddy said, shifting the papers on her desk. "Hiring House was one of them."

"He's made this hospital progress," Wilson argued. Cuddy glared at him.

"He's also made the hospital go bankrupt."

Wilson looked at her in surprise. "Our hospital's…bankrupt?"

Cuddy sighed and shook her head. "Not entirely, but we're going to be. Soon. Pretty soon. House's procedures on his patients are causing this hospital thousands of dollars."

"So, _this_ is why you've suspended him," Wilson said, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. "The longer he stays away from the hospital, the more money we keep."

Cuddy nodded uncomfortably. "Something like that."

Wilson threw his hands in the air. "I don't believe you! We're loosing our best doctor because he sucks up a lot of money? Dr. Cuddy, this isn't like you."

"It is now," Cuddy said as Wilson's pager went off. Wilson tried to argue back, but the beeping was too loud. His mouth fell open when he saw it.

"House is summoning me, we'll talk about this later."

"James," Cuddy said, but Wilson was already flying down the hallway.


	6. Chapter 6: Areka's Comback

_**House M.D**_

_**Smells like a Teen Rebel**_

_Hello readers! Yes, this is the final chapter of _House: Teen Rebel _but I will continue this "series" until after House's suspension. Sorry I took so long to post, but I will be posting often as it is vacation time. Until next chapter!_

_xoxox Katrina_

_**Chapter Six: Areka's Comeback**_

_**-------**_

"Thank you, Ms. Cuddy," Melinda Manson said, happily. "I don't know how to thank you."

"With House suspended, our hospital out of dept, and you guys leaving today there isn't much you can do," Cuddy muttered. Melinda looked up from her daughter's bed.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, nothing," Cuddy said, plastering a smile on her face. "I'm just glad we could help."

"I would love to meet the genius who saved my daughter," Melinda said, happily. "After all, Areka owes him her life."

"Well," Cuddy said, trying to make her explanation simple. "We've had to...suspend him because he was helping our financial problems to...um..."

"In other words," Melinda said, rising to her feet. "You've suspended him because you find him a jackass?"

A snicker came from behind them and Melinda spun around. "Areka! Darling, you're awake!"

"I've been awake for awhile now, mom," Areka said, ripping the tube from her nose. "I'm also ready to go home."

"We can't let you go until you've been put into chemotherapy," Cuddy said as Areka slipped on her white jeans and baby blue off-the-shoulder-top.

"Oh yeah?" Areka said, slipping on sandals. "Who said? My doctor? He's suspended, remember? So I can do as I please."

"Areka Michelle Manson," Melinda said, her tone quivering. Areka rolled her eyes.

"Mom, save your breath, okay? I never listen, and you were the one who tried to kill me. You promised me you'd stop smoking in the house. So, if you excuse me, I've got stuff to do."

Areka ran past her mom and Cuddy, out into the hallway.

"Areka Michelle Manson!" Melinda called down the hallway. "You get your butt back here!" Melinda spun around.

"Do something, Lisa!"

Cuddy jumped slightly, but she walked back Melinda into the hallway. "We did what we could. It's not our fault you can't control your daughter. Have a good day, Mrs. Manson."

Melinda's mouth dropped as Cuddy strolled down the hall into her office.

* * *

"Gregory?" Areka shouted as she braked outside of the investigation room. Three pairs of curious eyes flashed at her and all three of them rose to their feet.

"You shouldn't be up," Chase said, sliding off the table.

"You have to get ready for your therapy session tomorrow," Foreman said, dropping the coffee pot back into the machine.

"You're still recovering," Cameron said, rising from her chair.

"Ah-huh," Areka said. "And all of you care too much. Now, where is he?"

"He's suspended, remember?" Foreman said, walking over to her with his hands crossed over his chest.

"He is?" Areka said, frowning. "I thought it was just a rumor."

"Well, it's factual," Chase said, grabbing her arm.

"Don't touch me!" Areka shouted. Before she could stop herself, she raised her hand back and slapped Chase's cheek. The four of them stared at her before Chase let her go. Areka ran out of the room, not turning to look back.

* * *

"She did _what_?" Wilson said, trying not to laugh. Chase glared at him.

"That's right, right in the rosy cheeks," Foreman said, laughing. It had been ten minutes since Chase's little incident with Areka. Wilson had wandered in just minutes afterwards and was now sitting with them.

"It's been three days since House's suspention. How do you think he's holding up?"

"He's fine," Foreman said, his laughter fading. "There's only 18 days left until he comes back."

"18 days until we get a case," Chase said. "Or, until we get an easy one. Who's in charge now?"

"I vote Cameron," Foreman said. Chase, Cameron, and Wilson looked at Foreman before focusing their attention to Cameron.

"Why me?" Cameron said, shocked. "I can't replace House!"

"You're not replacing House," Foreman said. "You're replacing the leader spot."

Cameron bit her lip. Wilson narrowed his eyes at Foreman. "We'll see if she makes a good leader."

* * *

"Greg?"

_Knock-knock._

"Greg!"

_Knock-knock. Ding-dong._

"Dammit, House! Open the damn door!"

"I don't want anything!"

Areka took a step back from the door as House opened it. He was looking shabbier and rugged then he was before.

"I see you're not holding up too well."

"I see you are," House said. Silence followed his sentence until Areka stepped forward.

"May I come in?"

"I haven't cleaned up the place," House said, but he moved aside to let her in. People lie, was House's big philosophy. House's apartment was nice and clean, except for the few breadcrumbs on the coffee table of the living/dining room.

"Nice and cozy," Areka said. "What are you watching?"

"My soaps," House said. "I can't even watch those without having some run-down patient bug me."

"I heard about your suspentions," Areka said, wringing her hands. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," House said. "Grandmother Willow would've suspended me anyway. Wait, how'd you get here? Last I saw you you were sleeping in that frilly nightgown with a tube stuck on your nose and 20 different IV's in your system."

Areka gave a small smile, but it faded. "I yelled at my mom again. Just like I did when I was...back then."

"Oh," House said, limping to the couch and taking a seat. "You know, you are a lot like me. Ever consider a career in diagnostics?"

"Please," Areka said. "Do I look like I wanna listen to those patients bitching about their obvious pains?"

House sat up to look at her. Areka's eyes grew wide. "Sorry, well, I've gotta go say sorry to my mom."

"You do that," House said, something clicked. "While you're at it, flush all of mommy's cigerettes down the toilet. Then go to Cameron, Foreman, and Chase and get your damn therapy down!"

"I'll think about it," Areka said as she left. "And thanks, I owe you."

"No prob," House said as the door shut. _There's still something wrong with her. We'll need to get her in therapy, then an MRI or a CAT scan or even-wait, this isn't my case anymore._

With that, House put his feet on the breadcrumb-filled table and watched his soaps.

_This will be the best suspention of my life._

_**THE END**_

* * *

Next time on House M.D: One week later, with Cameron as the leader of the diognosticion crew, Cuddy believes Cameron isn't capable of authority, until a family of multiple-personality overpower the hospital and it's financial costs. Not only that, but it seems that Areka's condition hasn't healed afterall when she's sent to the ER with a gunshot wound. Can the team find out what's wrong with these patients? Or will House have to leave his suspentions one and a half weeks early? Read to find out.

**House M.D: Detention**


End file.
